Smart devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, TVs, etc.) are becoming more commonly used for wireless communications. Wireless connectivity (e.g., Bluetooth (BT), wireless local area networks (WLAN), etc.) is a common feature of smart devices. The demand for wireless connectivity using different wireless technologies by smart devices is growing rapidly. The most widely used wireless networking technologies are wireless local area network (WLAN) and Bluetooth (BT). For example, a smart phone may be connected to an access point (AP) via a WLAN connection, simultaneously connected to a BT speaker via a first BT connection, and simultaneously connected to a BT keyboard via a second BT connection.
A smart device may utilize a hardware interface to support coexistence of WLAN and BT. WLAN and BT may share one or more 2.4 GHz antennas for the coexistent connections. As WLAN and BT both operate in the 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (“ISM”) band, interference between data streams using both WLAN and BT can occur. The interference can result in lost data and/or increased latency in either or both of the WLAN and BT communications.